Take Her Away
by nine-orcids
Summary: He loved his best friend, but he was to late. by telling her, he ruined everything. now she's getting married, and he must watch from the sidelines... Oneshot One sided FemNaru/Kiba FemNaru/Sasuke


_I don't own Naruto…T-T_

He watched them as they said their vows, exchanged rings, waited while the priest asked if anyone objected to their union, their first kiss as husband and wife. He watched them turn to the crowd and be presented as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke, her eyes filled with love and happiness for her new spouse.

He watched as they began walking down the aisle, their gazes on each other. As they passed where he stood, he moved closer into the shadows of the trees where he had viewed the wedding, all the while hoping she didn't see him. She didn't want him here and if she knew he was, it would cause a scene and ruin this day for her. But he had to come. There might of still been a chance for them… He could leave now though. Any chance they'd had was gone as soon as they'd pressed their lips together and their bond set.

It was all his fault. If he'd acted on his feelings sooner…maybe they might have been together. Maybe this would be his wedding to her instead of the Uchiha's. but that was just an impossible wish now, a fall leaf blown away on the winter wind.

He had waited to tell her, until it was to late. Four days ago…four dreadful days ago he'd finally told her the truth. Under the influence, he'd told her he was in love with her. He'd ended up kissing her and it had gone to far. Now she hated him and had done the worst thing she could to him. She'd banned him from her presence. She'd been his best friend as long as he could remember. Now, this would be the last time he'd ever see her. He was flying to Kyoto in about three hours. He wouldn't come back.

**Four Days Before**

He looked over at her, amazed that she was even here. Drowning another shot, he shuttered. He'd never been much of a drinker. They were at a local bar they used to frequent before Naru had met Sasuke and he'd put a ban of her partying. They had come to celebrate the upcoming wedding, which was to be held in a little less than a week.

"Kiba-kun, are you OK? I don't think I've ever seen you drink this much!" He looked over at her and smiled, his vision slightly hazy from the earlier consumed drinks.

"Fine," he muttered, waving his hand at her and drowning another shot. "Only, I think I'm drunk and need to be cut off…Feel like walking me home?"

She smiled and nodded, holding out her hand. Taking it, she led him out to her car. Before he knew it, they were speeding through the city. They arrived at his building and she dragged him up to the fifth floor and his apartment. Pulling out her keys, she unlocked his door and dumped him unceremoniously on his bed.

"Are you gonna be OK, or do I need to stay?" "Stay…" he mumbled, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her down next to him. She had a look of shock on her face at the move. She'd been expecting him to want her to pull him up.

"I love you Uzumaki Naru," he whispered in her ear as he gently stroked her silky hair. She look wide eyed at him for a minute before smiling. "I love you to Kiba-kun. You're my best friend!"

He raised slightly and shook his head. "No! I LOVE you! I really love you! I've been in love with you for nearly eleven years!" Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything his lips were on hers and his tongue begging for entrance.

She felt her mouth open slightly and his tongue dart in, meet her own. She heard herself moan and sink into him, returning the pleasure she felt at just a kiss and try to battle for dominance from him. She stayed in his arms several minutes, content with the fact that she was experiencing the most mind blowing kiss she'd ever had and her mind was blank…

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and she pushed him away. She was out of his arms, off the bed, and across the room all in a matter of minutes.

"What the hell Kiba!" she yelled, staring at him in horror. He return her horrified expression with one of irritation and anger. One moment they were lip locked, incased in a scene from one of his most private dreams, the next she was pushing him away.

"I could ask you the same thing Naru! One minute we're kissing and the next, I'm the bad guy!" "I'M ENGAGED!" she screamed at him angrily, serving to invoke his own even more so.

"Engaged huh? That's funny, that didn't seem to matter a few minutes ago when you were kissing me back!" he yelled. "You just don't get it, do you Naru? I've been in love with you since we were eleven years old, but do you care? NO! All that comes to mind is 'STOP! I'm engaged to precious Sasuke!' Precious Sasuke, whom you don't even realize is cheating on you!"

He hadn't meant to say it. He really hadn't meant to let it slip out. But the alcohol made his tongue loose. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, even before her hand came up and slapped him hard across the face.

He stumbled back, his hand flying to his already reddening cheek and a look of shock on his face. A look mirrored on her own, but only flashing across before going to outright despise.

"You were my best friend Inuzuka Kiba, and I never thought you would say something like that. I never thought you could sink so low as to make up lies about the man I love. Not anymore. Not after that. I never, EVER, want to see your fang tattooed face again, do you hear me? I never want to see, hear, taste, or touch you again! I want you out of my life for good, and if I ever hear you say something against him again than you'll regret the day you were born. Do you understand me?"

Without waiting for an answer, she fled the apartment. Leaving the stunned man behind, tears of pain appearing in the corners of his eyes.

**Present Day**

He turned to leave, and he nearly made it. He was in the entranceway of the shrine where they married. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white and yellow. Stopping, he turned toward it. It was her, her blonde hair. She'd seen him after all. How? Why had she come, followed him? She voiced this question in his thoughts, although turned back towards him.

"Kiba, why are you here? I told you I didn't want to see you again!" His heart clenched slightly at her tone, but he didn't let her know it. He kept his face impassive as he met her eyes and angry expression.

"I know Ramen-chan, I know. But…I couldn't help it. Did really think I'd miss your wedding? You were my best friend and…there was a chance you'd change your mind. There was still a chance Naru, and I wasn't going to miss it! You didn't though and… well. I've leaving Tokyo for good. You'll never have to see me again, just like you wanted." Taking a minute to memorize her, he was gone.

Before she could say anything else, he turned and walked away. It was her turn to watch not. She watched as he walked away. As he put on his helmet. As he started his bike and rode away. As he sped off down the highway and out of her life.

What she didn't see; the tears flowing down his face and out from under his helmet. Tears of mourning for a dream that would never reach reality. He was heading away from all he knew and the girl he loved for a new life, were hopefully, he'd get over her.

As he drove down the rode, the wind stealing his tears, he prayed to the same god he used to pray to in the hope that it could bring her to him. The only difference? He was praying for her and her haunting memory to be taken away.


End file.
